The Prince (Disney)
Note: The Prince from "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" is called "Prince Charming" in "Once Upon A Time". If you are looking for the animated character known as "Prince Charming", see here. The Prince is Snow White's love interest and later husband, and a major character in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. He was voiced by the late Harry Stockwell. Biography ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' While traveling near the Queen's castle, he hears Snow White singing into the "wishing" well ("I'm Wishing"), and approaches her. He starts singing with her, which frightens her, forcing her to run from him and into the castle. He, however, continues singing ("One Song") beneath her balcony, for he has fallen in love with her. The Prince doesn't appear again until after Snow White has been poisoned by the apple, courtesy of her stepmother, the Queen. The Prince, however, awakens her with a kiss, and they ride off into the sunset in their castle in the sky, presumably get married, and live happily ever after. Other appearances In the live-action film, Flubber, the Prince made a cameo appearance on the monitor of Weebo the Robot. Like other Disney characters, the Prince received many cameos in House of Mouse, but for him, they were always non-speaking. He was usually seen at a table with Snow White. Live-action appearances Once Upon A Time The Prince appears as one of the two tetartagonists (the other being his wife) in the fantasy-drama series Once Upon A Time where he is known as Prince Charming and is the father of his and Snow White's daughter Emma Swan and is also the grandfather of Henry Mills. He, along with Snow White and the other fairytale characters are sent to the real world by a curse cast by The Evil Queen and he goes by the name of David Nolan. He is played by Josh Dallas. Video games ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' When Aqua comes to Dwarf Woodlands she encounters the Prince at the castle as he desperately tries to find Snow White. When she tells him that she was cursed by the Wicked Queen and is in a deep sleep, he asks Aqua where he can find her and she tells him to go to the Dwarf's Cottage, where he will find her in a glass coffin. After this he makes his way to the cottage and when he finds her, he kisses her and she awakens and together they ride off on his horse. The Prince and Snow White were shown in the end credits in the meadows picking flowers with the Dwarves. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Musical The Prince appears in the 1979 Radio City musical where he was played by Richard Browne. While still a rather minor role, it is much more expanded than his film iteration. He has a scene in which he and The Huntsman inform the King of the Evil Queen's treachery, and even more significant he receives a new song called "Will I Ever See Her Again?" in which he wonders if he will find his Snow White in time. Printed Material ''Fairest of All: A Tale of the Wicked Queen'' In this story, the Prince is still a minor character, but plays a more expanded role. He is actually shown to have met the The Evil Queen, prior to the events of the film. Trivia *Disney France once revealed in a TV-spot that his real name is Florian. That same TV-spot also gives Prince Charming's real name is Henry (or "Henri," as it would be in French), although Disney on Parade called him "Prince Alto August Ferdinand". *The name "Florian" originates from this article. It was allegedly used by Disney when it started the Disney Princess franchise. *At the 1938 Oscars, Shirley Temple mentions the name "Ferdinand" among others while presenting Walt Disney his awards. Many have interpreted that she was referring to the Prince, saying that Ferdinand is his name. However, she was not referring to the Prince, but rather to Ferdinand the Bull. As confirmed by Dave Smith, Historian of the Walt Disney Studio Archives, the Prince (along with fellow prince Prince Charming) was never given a name in the film and "Ferdinand" has never been used as one by the company. *Despite this, many Disney fans still believe that the Prince's name is Ferdinand. *The Prince was originally going to be the deuteragonist of the film, but became of his realisic look he was hard to animate, so he only appears in beginning and and the end. This could explain why he role was mirror. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Movie Heroes Category:In Love Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Nameless Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Fighter Category:Aristocrats Category:War Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Localized Protection Category:Knights Category:Lawful Good Category:Book Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Global Protection Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Related to Villain Category:Wealthy Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Stalkers Category:Sympathetic Category:Charismatic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Extravagant Category:Outright Category:Merciful Category:Feminists Category:Casanova Category:Chaste Category:Stock Characters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Sensational Six Heroes